


A Little Shy

by Persiflage



Series: Makeouts Are Mandatory [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Kissing, Makeouts are Mandatory, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Triple Drabble, romance tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Phil's a bit shy about kissing Daisy for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nausicaa_of_phaeacia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa_of_phaeacia/gifts).



> Written for the prompt 'Shy' for the 'Makeouts are Mandatory': Cousy Mini Drabble-a-thon.

Phil's first kiss is almost shy, Daisy thinks. Not that she doesn't understand why he might be feeling a bit hesitant: they've been friends and colleagues for so long now, and their relationship is the longest she's ever had, with or without sex and kissing. She gets that he's worried that them becoming lovers might ruin everything, and she'd thought the same thing once upon a time – but not any more. They both love each other, and they've known that for a long time – they've both demonstrated it time and again.

She tilts her head sideways and looks at him thoughtfully when he pulls back. "Hmm. I think that's a 6, maybe a 6 and a half."

He looks baffled for a moment, then she sees comprehension dawn. "Oh really?" he drawls, and she smirks up at him.

"Really. I mean, as kisses go, it's not bad, but I'm positive you can do better, Phil."

He drags the tip of his tongue along his lower lip, and she feels her breath hitch the tiniest amount.

"Let's see then," he says, and draws her back into his arms, kissing her with more determination and, what's that word he likes? Oh yeah, finesse.

She's a little breathless when he releases her this time, and she cocks her head again, then says, "8 and a half."

He growls in the back of his throat and she bites back laughter. This time, he really goes for it: he pulls her in, then dips her back, like they're in some kind of romantic movie – because the man is a total dork as she knows well – before he kisses her thoroughly, emphatically, and with the usual Phil intensity.

"11 out of 10," she gasps, and he looks very pleased with himself, before easing her upright again.


End file.
